Mako
by S.F.N.R.W
Summary: This story is about Mako the animus SeaWing's life. From intense pep talks to arranged marriages. New Chapters every Tuesday.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Queen Aquamarine needed the only two animus SeaWings left to create more. The SeaWings were in war with the SandWings and SkyWings and they needed more help. Queen Aquamarine's mother, Ex-Queen Abyss, was an animus but she died before she could really help with the war. Queen Aquamarine sent her guards to get Turquoise and Kelp, the last SeaWing animus dragons.

"We are in urgent need of animus dragons. You are our last hope. You have served us well, but you must be replaced before you lose your soul. I need you to make 2 dragonets, ok?" Queen Aquamarine said. Queen Aquamarine's bright blue scales flashed in the underwater sun.

"Well, you're in luck. I am having two eggs. Hopefully at least one of them is an animus." Kelp said.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Queen Aquamarine said.

"There is something you should also know." Kelp said.

"What is it?" Queen Aquamarine said with deep curiosity.

"One of your newly hatched eggs has firescales." Kelps said.

"What? That's not even possible! Which dragonet is it?" Queen Aquamarine said with shock.

"It's Princess Koi. The ocean boils around her and she can't swim properly. Also, her Aquatic is a mess. Any time she tries to speak Aquatic, her glowing scales fade in and out." Kelp said nervously.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later. Our SilkWing allies will come over any day now. Somebody fetch me General Manta! Tell him to bring Koi to me as fast as possible!" Queen Aquamarine was upset. Princess Koi was the only heir to the throne currently. She had 2 other daughters but she didn't think they were worthy.

"Well, at least you still have Princess Glow and Princess Luminous." Turquoise said.

"Kelp, please get those eggs hatched soon, we need them now more than ever." Queen Aquamarine had faith in Kelp and Turquoise. She just hopes that Koi will be okay and that the 2 eggs will be animus.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 2 eggs hatched 3 weeks after the private meeting. Both dragonets were animus in the end. Mako and Aquarius. In the same day, Princess Reef and Prince Betta were born. Kelp passed away a few days later so the 2 animus dragonets were living with Turquoise. Turquoise worked his whole life to keep up with the war. One day he told Mako and Aquarius something he tells them everyday.

"Do whatever it takes to keep people happy, no matter who it is." He would say this as if he were scolding them. Queen Aquamarine had also told the dragonets something. When she first met them, 3 weeks after their hatching, she told them something.

"We need to win this war. It's critical to our tribe. If you don't feel like working for me, do it anyway. Make our tribe look best." The queen needed them. The whole tribe needed them. Many dragons depended on them. One day, things changed.

"Aquarius! You need to focus! The queen is depending on us! Remember the dragonets in the orphanage? Their parents died because of the war! Come on!" Mako said. Aquarius' training wasn't going well. He started doing his own projects. He was sent to a special class because of this. He met Princess Koi there. They became friends, but Princess Koi wanted him to focus too.

"The war is killing us slowly, but you and me need to do our best to put in the effort." Koi was a year older than him. Her scales were fixed with animus magic. She has been yelled at by her mother various times. She was yelled at for making other dragons feel like prisoners, because they were afraid of her. Koi had scars from her mother slashing at her. Princess Luminous and Glow had also done this to her. Aquarius seemed to acquire a fondness for Koi. He had seen the abuse her sisters and mother had given her. Princess Reef was kinder to Koi because she had never seen her dangerous scales nor did she care about that.

"Mako, you don't need to tell me that everyday." Aquarius said. He rolled his eyes. To him, the war was pointless. The war has lasted for 75 years and the SeaWings weren't doing well. Nobody could remember what it was about. Nobody seemed to care either. The only thing they did care about was winning even when they were losing.

"I know, but dragons are counting on us! Princess Luminous told me that life was chipping away at our souls so we have to work hard or else!" Mako said. Aquarius rolled his eyes again.

"Stop listening to her. It's all lies." Aquarius told her. They had a meeting with the Royal council later that day. Turquoise walked into the room.

"Hi dad!" Mako said. Turquoise smiled.

"Hello Mako, I hope you two are trying your hardest. Remember the meeting ok? Aquarius, don't get obsessed with Koi. Mako, try to go easy on your projects. Don't overwork yourselves. Also, enjoy your Royal Council meeting! See you there." And he left.

"I thought he was going to say something meaningful, like, don't take everything seriously, or don't feel like we have control over you." Aquarius said.

"The queen does have control over us." Mako said.

"Hmm, true."

"Since he didn't give us a pep talk, I'll give you one! Make sure darkness doesn't take over you and that you don't get fed up with lies! How was that?" Mako said.

"Possibly the worst pep talk ever." Aquarius said. They both laughed. Princess Glow walked in.

"I'll give you a little motivation, don't let your innocence be an advantage to someone else." Glow walked away laughing. Aquarius and Mako looked at each other. Both super confused. Princess Glow and Luminous were twins, and they were 5 years old.

They started walking to the meeting. Once they were there, they went to their spots. The 4 princesses and 2 princes sat down with them.

"Don't worry. Your soul won't fade, I won't let it." Princess Reef said. Reef always wanted to help. The 2 dragonets smiled back.

"Everyone please sit down!" Queen Aquamarine yelled. Everyone sat down as she said.

"Do the animus dragons have to come?" Princess Luminous asked.

"Yes, dear. They need to protect our images as well as our tribe. Whatever we kill, we create, hopefully you understand." The meeting went on and on. Much time later they were discussing battle plans.

"For our next move, I propose we attack The Scorpion Den." General Seastar suggested.

"Sounds brilliant to me! How about SkyWings?" Queen Aquamarine asked.

"Maybe we could attack smaller cities first?" General Anglerfish suggested.

"Hmm, maybe. I'll think about it. All dragonets dismissed." Queen Aquamarine lets the dragonets leave earlier for training and secret watched the Royal dragonets leave. "And remember, no pressure!" She chuckled.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mako and Aquarius put their literal souls into their projects. They were tormented by the queen. The Royal Healer was coming for the animus monthly check up. The were checked for signs of soulless behaviour. The healers were usually brave, so they weren't afraid of the animus dragons like most dragons. Their healer this month was a SeaWing named Doctor Lapis.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Lapis!" The healer checked on both of them and then Turquoise last. "Remember little dragonets, preserve your soul while you can!"

"And don't let your life blow by!" Turquoise added. The two dragons were talking during the check up.

"Queen Aquamarine wants to talk to you today. She wants to set you up with another dragon." Lapis said.

"Ugh, I already have enough with my own dragonets." He said.

"I know, I know. It's her sister, Princess Azure. She wants more animus in the Royal family."

"Ah, I see." Turquoise said annoyed.

The rest of the day was normal. Mako and Aquarius worked while Turquoise stayed at the palace for the rest of the day and night. The next day, Princess Azure announced that she was having an egg. A week later they were part of the Royal Family and shared an enormous room with Princess Reef and Prince Betta. The room could hold 4 more dragons so there was no problem moving in. 2 weeks after that, Princess Grotto was born. Grotto was Mako and Aquarius' sister. She stayed in the same room as Turquoise and Azure.

"You two are the best children I have. Even if we aren't blood related, you are the complete family that I've always wanted." Azure had said. Azure was kind to Mako and Aquarius. By the end of the year, they had 3 more siblings: Princess Dewdrop, Prince Salt, and Prince Trout. Azure had 6 dragonets of her own now.

Mako had the bright blue scales with yellow hints. Aquarius was a dark grey. Grotto was a dark grey and blue. Dewdrop was pale green and yellow tints. Salt was pale blue, and Trout was a gross pale green color. No matter what they looked like, Azure was proud of raising them.

Life moved on, as did the war. Azure was more involved with the battles now. Mako spent her time with Reef and Grotto. Aquarius spent his time with Koi.

83 years into the war, it finally ended. The 3 tribes came to an agreement. The SeaWings were finally allowed to leave the palace for the first time in 83 years. There was a SeaWing palace incident. Prince Trout found out he was an animus. He accidentally caused one of Prince Salt's horn to break off.


End file.
